Seven Days
by Ladynberry
Summary: He's gay. Or is it? A small little investigation has to be done within a week. Everything seemed so kinky. /Pairing - Sasuhina. Rated M for sexual related stuff!
1. Monday

(•v•)

I do not own Naruto!

This is my first ever fanfic! After reading through all the Sasuhina's fic, I felt like writing one too! And I sincerely hereby first apologize that if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please do not be angry!

Support by reading my first fic!

* * *

Monday

It was Monday again. Nobody likes Monday. Adults have to go back to work and students have to go back to school. It was the same for Hinata too. Even though she was one of the top scorers in school, she didn't like schooling at all. She studied for the sake of studying. For the sake of her family name and for the sake of her father.

She would hear complains from everyone every single Monday. Monday was just simply a moody day. Moody it was but there were definitely things that would make the day just a little less moody. Like how her school's girls would go crazy over that overly handsome stoic Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke was the most popular dude in her school. Not counting those who graduated and on. He was smart and handsome at the same time which only caused all the girls went gaga on him. He wasn't the really stoic type of guy but towards Hinata, he was.

He wouldn't speak to you. All girls would simply crowd around him, throwing him with letters and bentos which in return, he would leave it there. However, even though being so cold, he still had one or two girlfriends in his high school life.

Everyone envied those girls even though they didn't really last for more than two months. She witnessed one running out of the Physical Education (PE) storage room with tears. The Uchiha was pretty cold hearted, huh?

Even though the Uchiha did have many eyes laid on him, hers wasn't but it was instead on his best friend. Uzumaki Naruto. Someone so cheerful that she wondered why so many would rather fall for someone almost emotionless and wondering whether would he even make an effort while having sex with—

Well, he was _that_ emotionless to her.

Naruto was always smiling. He just simply lightened up her mood every time. His resilience and perseverance for everything just simply attracted Hinata's attention. His blue eyes that made her heart jump continuously every single time he was close. He was someone so special and important to her.

Yet, someone who didn't really take notice of her. They were merely acquaintance or even a lower level than acquaintance. Somewhere around the field between strangers and acquaintance.

"Hi Hinata!" The loud blonde greeted with his cute grin.

Better in words, they were 'hi-bye' friends.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Then there was him. The stoic Uchiha walking beside her crush with at least three of four girls hanging around him every single time of the day. She wouldn't really care about him. After all, every time she saw him was the time she saw her crush. Everything would just go blank when you see your crush, isn't it?

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to tutor me!" One of the girls said in an overly cute voice.

Those girls who openly sent themselves to him only disgusted her. There were always teachers around the school for them to consult. The only reason why they wanted that Uchiha as their tutor was probably they wanted him to be in their pants or so.

Disgusting.

However, a good thing that the Uchiha didn't do any inappropriate actions to them. One thing she liked about the Uchiha was that he was different from other males. Females opened themselves to you and most males would probably get turned on and started raping the girl. However, the Uchiha didn't.

_He's gay._

That was one of the thing she once thought and was still thinking of him.

Again, today was moody Monday. Everyone had something in their life to make their Monday less moodier. Hers was seeing her crush. She just simply wondered what was the Uchiha's.

Unless he was really a gay and had fallen for her crush which was his best friend and the 'thing' that made his Monday less moodier was Naruto, she wouldn't go crazy about it.

The thought made her shiver a little.

She needed to make an investigation on the Uchiha to make sure that his Monday wasn't Naruto.


	2. Tuesday

(•v•)

I do not own Naruto!

Here's Tuesday! thanks for the review! I appreciated it a lot!

Support by reading and reviewing my first fic!

* * *

Tuesday

Tuesday morning was always the 'survey morning'. At least fifty students had to do the survey on every Tuesday morning. People in the Community Club of the school would do the job. Hinata was one of them.

Looking at the survey she was holding onto, she had already prepared her very own survey for someone she was currently investigating on. The almighty stoical handsome Sasuke Uchiha. No one knew what the survey was about except for the community club members.

The moment they were dismissed, Hinata headed towards his class. Be nice and be calm.

That was what she knew she had to do. If she was to panic, the Uchiha probably would think that she was one of his fan which she, at any cost, wouldn't let that happen because she wasn't one of those girls who would open their legs _just_ by the mention of his name.

Be calm. It should be easy. After all, she wasn't the type who would get panic. More or less.

She shook her thoughts off when she noticed the Uchiha walking towards her direction. Good timing. She turned around and did some really quick mouth exercises before turning around with a small smile plastered on her face.

"G-Good morning!" Her stuttering came back out of the blue.

"Good morning Hinata."

She over predicted stuff. She had completely forgotten that the person she was investigating on was the best friend of her crush. Her face gradually became redder and redder as she could already feel that her temperature was rising.

"I've a survey for y-you guys." She said, lowering her head to hide her blush.

"Oh yes, it's survey morning." Naruto said. "But I've done a survey last week so Sasuke will take over! Bye!" He grinned and ran, like literally ran towards his classroom.

Her breathing slowed down. She turned and looked at the stoic boy, only to receive a scene she wouldn't really much like to see or hear.

"Sasu-kun, are you free tonight?" The girl standing beside him was literally moving her hands down to his crotch.

Hinata's eye twitched a little.

"Stop it. I don't have time for you. I have other stuff to do." He gently pushed her girl's hand away and turned his attention to her.

She froze.

"Survey?" The girl rolled her eyes as she continued to cling onto him. "Sasuke-kun wouldn't do this. And if you are thinking that by doing this you will—"

"I don't intend to have his number or whatsoever. I just hope to get the survey done. It's survey Tuesday." She mumbled, cutting the girl off.

"You—"

"Get back to your class. I'll do the survey." The Uchiha said nonchalantly.

"Sasu-kun is so gentlemanly." She squealed. "See you later for lunch then!" The girl took off, leaving the two of them.

"Quick." He command.

Hinata nodded her head as she searched for her own survey. He wasn't gentleman. He was gay. Does he really like Naruto? What if he really likes Naruto? Hinata took a deep breath in as she pulled out her own survey. All her questions would be answered by this particular survey.

"Do you think homosexuals is, in another word, strange and you strongly object it?"

Sasuke wasn't the type who would actually think through such questions. However, homosexuals are humans too. One thing about the Uchiha was that he strongly believed that everyone should be treated fairly and that was one of the reason why he always rejected girls in a 'not harsh' ways.

"No. I don't object them."

Hinata nodded her head with a rather forceful smile.

"Would you support them?

"I wouldn't say I would." He said.

Hinata heaved a sign of relief.

"But I wouldn't say I wouldn't too." He finished.

Swallowing her saliva, she continued her next question. "If someone who is close to you is a homo, what would you advise to him or her?"

"Go for it." He replied without hesitation.

"Okay, thank you Uchiha-san!" She closed the file and bowed a little before briskly walking passed him.

Sasuke Uchiha had a really high percentage of being gay.


	3. Wednesday

(•v•)

I do not own Naruto!

Wednesday! It took a some time but really appreciate those who are still supporting my first fic! :) thanks for reviewing and so continue to review! Last but not least, enjoy reading!

Support by reading and reviewing my first fic!

* * *

Wednesday

"So you actually find me attractive too, huh?" He said, chuckling a little.

Hinata froze. His words literally made her froze.

An hour ago, she was busy thinking of ways to protect her Naruto from being taken away by that stoic Uchiha.

Forty-five minutes ago she was still thinking of way to protect her Naruto while munching on her lunch and whining a little to her best friend about why she had to stay back to paste information form up on the wall of every class.

Thirty minutes ago, she was collecting her stack of papers while thinking of ways to make sure that the Uchiha was gay.

Exactly ten minutes ago, she was in the same class as him. She wasn't shock and she didn't act shock. She simply rolled her eyes in her interior and walked passed him, making her way towards the pin board and pasted the papers up.

"What's that?" He quizzed.

"The community club is setting up a booth on this Saturday which is the carnival day." She said monotonously.

"Oh."

"Do come down and visit us."

He chuckled, making her turned around and looked at him as she tilted her head a little.

"Is the people of the community club that boring?"

She shrugged. "See you there."

Just as she was about to exit her way out of the classroom, a female schoolmate of hers entered the class and pushed her, like literally pushed her aside and rushed towards the Uchiha. Shocked, she rubbed the area she was being pushed as she threw a small glare at the girl which she happened not to catch it and the Uchiha caught it.

"I've no time." He said.

"You're a liar, Sasuke-kun. Why do you have time to have girlfriends back then?"

Hinata wasn't moving. She wanted to hear about his bad side of his story and spread it around the entire school.

"I played them." He said, peeved. "Stop pestering me."

The girl frowned a little but then, a small smile appeared as she used her ever so cute voice to bid goodbye and vowed to be his girlfriend one day. Was he _that_ good? No really, was he?

"Just because you're attractive doesn't mean it gives you any right to play with any girls."

"So you find me attractive too, huh?"

That was roughly how she ended up having shiver down her spine with his words. If he was Naruto, she wouldn't mind dying just to hear him say those words.

He was indeed some arrogant bastard. Even if she couldn't be with Naruto, Naruto was too good for him.

"Don't you think you are?"

He shrugged. "I've no rights to talk about myself here. That would be having bias in the source."

"You have the entire female population in the school going crazy over you, do you think you're attractive?" Hinata said, slightly annoyed by his words.

"So you are going crazy over me?"

"W-What..?" She cocked her brow. "Since when did I even say that?"

"You said the entire female population of the school." He smirked.

"I don't." She replied, followed by a small little blush appearing on her face. "I've someone e-else."

"That dobe?"

She jumped a little.

"Indeed it is that dobe."

She let herself go. Shit.

"N-No!"

"You are stuttering. You always stutters when you're near him." He said, carrying his bag as he stood up. "Just telling you something. He already has someone in his mind."

A frown marred her face. Stupid excuses the Uchiha came up with so that she would give up on Naruto and if he was gay, he would be able to have Naruto all by himself.

Just you wait Uchiha. I'll find out what exactly are you.


	4. Thursday

(•v•)

I do not own Naruto!

Thursday's up! Thanks for the review and please review more so I will be able to know whether how is my story to everyone! after all, it is my first story!

Support by reading and reviewing my first fic!

* * *

Thursday

Hinata bit her bottom lips as she watched her crush talking towards that Uchiha happily. The Uchiha was smiling away too. Things wasn't going her way. Things was no good.

She then decided to hold onto all her assumption before she found any more evidence to prove that the Uchiha had a thing for her crush and him being a homosexual.

"How should I put this...?" She mumbled to herself while thinking of ways to question Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan," a familiar voice sang.

She stopped and looked around. She then noticed that bright blonde head together with the popular pinknette who had a really really big crush on the stoical Uchiha. The way her crush called Sakura's name made Hinata ached a little. It was too intimate.

"So, are you free tonight?" He asked, grinning as he pulled out two tickets from his pocket. "I've two free ticket to the movies!"

"No. I'm not." She replied coldly.

It wasn't that heavy. However, after a while, it was like as if a 50 tonnes weight was acting on her. She knew that all along, Naruto might have feelings for Sakura and yet, she chose not to believe in whatever she suspected but instead, based on facts and witnesses.

_You knew it all along. You're just lying to yourself_.

That voice which practically everyone hated it. That voice that just freaking rubbed it all against your wound.

She could feel that the tears within her was rising. She had to hold it down. She wouldn't want to cry in the school and allowed everyone to see her hideous face while she was crying which she believed that it would soon lead to some ridiculous rumor.

"Hinata,"

She immediately took a deep breath in as she turned around, looking at her 'love rival'.

"You drop your— woah, are you crying?" He said, frowning a little.

She looked towards the ceiling as she shook her head. "No.." She mumbled. She thought that she could hold it in. "I'm just.. Tired. My eyes a-are kinda sore."

"No, you're crying."

"No..." She continued to deny the fact. "I'm just—"

He tilted his head to the left, looking towards the loud blonde and the pink head and realized what was going on. "Yea, you're disappointed to see that your crush is actually talking to that woman."

"You are so freaking damn insensitive." She said, taking the file from him. "Thanks, anyway."

"I mean, you should know. In fact, everyone knows that Naruto that dobe has a thing for Sakura. And I've already told you that he has someone in mind."

A small smile adorned the shy Hyuga's face. Then the smile dropped almost instantly. He was not anything close to comforting her. Sasuke that homosexual or not homosexual dude was trying to hypnotize Hinata to stop liking Naruto so that maybe if he really was homo, he could simply have Naruto all by himself. After all, everyone knew that Sakura had a thing for the Uchiha for as long as anyone could remember.

"I know that." Hinata said. "I know that."

"And you still want to continue to like him?"

"S-Since when I've said that I like h-him?" She stuttered.

"You let yourself go yesterday. His love for that annoying pink head wouldn't just disappear in a day or a week or months or years. He has a crush on her ever since the first year of elementary school."

His love. Her heart ached at his words. "It's just none of your business."

Despite of him saying that that had hurt her so deeply, however, when she thought of that if the Uchiha was homo and liked Naruto, the hurting feeling within him was nothing compare to hers just for him to say those words.

"Thanks for the file."

Sasuke just simply disliked the fact that how that dobe had such a wonderful woman beside him and yet, he chose to ignore her and hurt her so much. That lucky bastard that got the only normal one and yet he took it for granted. He disliked the fact that he was looking at her while she was holding in her tears and yet, he couldn't do a single thing about it.

"Hey," he called, making her stopped in her tracks and turned herself around to face him. "I like you."


End file.
